User blog:CrazyMori/Belial the Implacable
|date = March 09th, 2013 |health = 40 |attack = 10 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 393 (+83) |mana = N/A |damage= 52 (+3.3) |range = 125 |armor = 16 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.650 (+2.23%) |healthregen = 7 (+0.60) |manaregen = N/A |speed = 345 }} Belial is a custom champion in League of Legends. Notes: Belial is an original fictional champion concept. Abilities Belial’s next use of an attack or ability that hits an enemy shrouds him in The Void, causing him to dodge basic attacks, reduce the vision of nearby enemies by 675, and gain bonus movement speed for 1 second. Dealing damage to an enemy from an ability reduces the current cooldown of by 1 second. This effect is doubled for champion damaged by an ability (2 second reduction). Belial gains fury per second passively, and his abilities consume his Fury to amplify his damage. |cooldown= |range= }} Fires a fragment of The Void in a line. If it hits an enemy, the projectile does magic damage in a 250 range area of effect and then reverses direction and moves back towards Belial’s original location. Belial can catch the projectile on the return journey to refund half of the fury spent on the ability. This effect is doubled if it hits an enemy champion. Consumes up to 50 fury. |leveling = |leveling = per 1 fury consumed |cooldown= |range= }} Belial gains fury instantly when any enemy dies within 650 range of him. This effect is tripled for champions. Belial consumes up to 50 of his current fury to deal additional magic damage on his next basic attack. Consumes up to 50 fury. |leveling = per 1 fury consumed |cooldown= }} Fires an orb which bounces from the first enemy target to up to 2 additional nearby enemies. All enemies hit by the orb take magic damage and have their movement speed slowed by 20%. The last enemy hit by the orb is additionally snared and blinded temporarily. Consumes up to 50 fury. |leveling = per 1 fury consumed |cost= |cooldown= |range=675 }} Channels for 1 second, then consumes all fury to summon a 550 radius vortex at the target location for 5 seconds. All enemies in the vortex are slowed by 30% and take magic damage over time. Belial gains 20 fury per enemy champion in the vortex per second. At the end of the duration, the vortex collapses and all enemies in range are pulled towards the center. |leveling = |cooldown= |range=550 }} Lore In the depths of the vast Shurima desert, there exists a village dedicated to the worship of an ancient city known as Icathia. Belial was the priest of this village, and spent every day of his life under the hot sun, researching the holy city. He was fascinated with its history and with what horrors still remained inside, and the unique amount of time he has spent within its bounds have given him an unnatural resistance to the Void’s manipulation, allowing him to study its mysterious ways instead of succumbing to them as lesser men would. He would meditate for days within the city’s walls, manipulating its energies and listening to its subtle tugs and pulls on his psyche, a feat that most would consider tantamount to suicide. As he slowly took the Void within himself, it began to affect the village in adverse ways, inducing sickness and madness in his fellow man. It fast became Belial’s duty to eliminate those in the village who did not wish to follow his teachings, and while the population dwindled, he never lost his resolve. Over the years, his command over the Void grew, and Belial anticipated a great awakening of power within Icathia, awaiting the event with the utmost patience. Instead, however, the power of the Void slowly became fainter, leaving his body more and more by the day. Something foul had entered his sacred city, and its presence had caused a disturbance in the Void, disrupting his ties to its power that he had so long striven to cultivate and maintain. That something had then left Icathia, and with it left the source of his abilities. With his strength draining, and those in the village less sympathetic to his beliefs beginning to sense his vulnerability, he left in the night, tracking who had stolen his power as it moved across the desert. Prowling across the Tempest Flats, he came upon the remains of a nomadic tribe with traces of Icathia’s residue, and knew he was on the trail of his enemy. Enraged that he had missed his target, but spurred on by his discovery, he continued his relentless pursuit across the known world. He regained more of his strength with every meter of the gap he closed, entirely consumed by his desire to regain his full command over the Void. He would retake the power of Icathia, by force if necessary. Nothing would stop him in his quest to find what had tainted his holy city. Not the roaming bandits who tried to rob him at the Mogron Pass. Not the armed guards at the gates of the Institute of War. Not the Fields of Justice. Quotes ;Test audio on Youtube ;Upon Selection *You cannot stop me...summoner. ;Movement *Onwards. *So it is. *I sense the Void. *My journey has just begun. *Relentless pursuit. *With every step...more. *They cannot escape me. *Icathia beckons. *(chuckles) ;Attacking *Fools! *Relentless...Relentless! *I am unstoppable! *Your power is mine! *Embrace the Void! *You will not escape! *Wrath of Icathia! *(laughs) ;Taunt *You do not know yet of the pain of loss...but I will teach you. ;Taunt near enemy or *Thieves and cowards...you will taste my wrath. ;Taunt near enemy , or *What...are you? ;Taunt near enemy *Fury of the Sands? Don’t make me laugh. ;Joke *I travelled all the way across the Shurima Desert in search of my lost power...is this the best you can offer? ;Upon killing or *Your journey ends here...mine has just begin. *Back to the Void. *An eye for an eye, my friend. *Witness true power! *Mine, mine, all mine! *Return what you have stolen! ;Upon using *(Laughs) *Fear the Void. ;Upon using *Rip and tear. *I will tear you apart! ;Upon using *Taste despair! *The Void consumes you! *The wrath of Icathia! General Strategy Your abilities are fueled by fury, and your fury fuels your abilities. Build up fury in lane and then harass with and . When your passive is up, attempt to slow or snare your lane opponent with , then use as your gap closer. When your passive is not available, keep in mind you can lower its cooldown dramatically in lane, since two of your abilities can hit multiple targets. Your should be saved only for enemy champions, since it’s mostly a waste to use on minions. Your ultimate, , is a powerful lane winning tool as well as giving a significant amount of teamfight utility. Most opponents will not be hit by the pull at the end of the ability unless you combo it with other forms of crowd control, but using well may cause the enemy to use a Flash or Ghost to disengage rather than deal with the potential crowd control. Your ultimate also brings your passive on cooldown very quickly in teamfights. Best Sakuya NA Build Sakuya Notes Late game, Belial can be a strong counter to ranged AD carries as well as AD assassins, with his kit including a blind/snare as well as a dodge and vision reducer, and at level 6, a minor situational armor buff. If you build up his fury correctly and carefully for strikes, you may even be able to stand building more armor than AP. Generally though, he is intended to be build as most AP casters would build. Void Staff and Zhonya’s Hourglass are very strong items for Belial. Final Notes I’ve always thought that we could use more creative fury champions, and I’m honestly surprised Riot hasn’t designed a fury based AP caster themselves yet. It’s a fun concept to mess with, and combining that with an implacable man hell bent on regaining his lost power makes for an easy design for an unstoppable mage character. He has interesting connections to champions tied to the Void, which makes for some cool interactions and lore. Champion portrait is Kirei of Fate/Zero fame, who partially inspired this idea. Category:Custom champions